Becoming the Devil
by LivingVampire
Summary: AU. Darien's father has sent him to Earth to find his bride. Only Dairen's been on Earth for two years now and is ready to just give up. But this is a new year meaning freshmen, and he's finally found her. Now all he has to do is tell Serena he's going to become the new Devil. No pressure though.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. No senshi, I'm using the "English" names because that's what I grew up on. Thanks everyone! All human... well, Serena is anyways. **

**Serena**'s Gran has recently died, leaving her everything. Serena uses the money her Gran left her to go to Washington University. Once there Serena meets new friends, one boy in particular. But there's something different about this boy. He's always cold, but his body temperature is very warm. Serena finally finds out he's the Devil's Son on the hunt for a bride. And it looks like he's found one. Serena.

**Darien**'s father has sent him to Earth to find his bride. Only Dairen's been on Earth for two years now and is ready to just give up. But this is a new year meaning freshmen, and he's finally found her. Now all he has to do is tell Serena he's going to become the new Devil. No pressure though.

_**Darien**_

Father has lost his mind. I'm going fucking mad being up here in this cold. I want to go home and stay home. I groan as another girl comes up to me asking for directions. Fucking freshmen. I roll my eyes and tell the girl where the student center is, knowing that's not all she wanted.

"Darien, you really need to chill out," Kunzite says clapping me on my back.

I rub my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I just want to find her so I can leave this place. I think father is playing a cruel joke on me! I think he sent me on a goose chase!"

Kunzite laughs. "You know he makes you work for everything. This is just you working hard for something great. Just think about it." Kunzite's eyes light up. "Someone to call your own, a best friend to confide in. A person who will choose you over anyone. I can't fucking wait to find my soul mate." I just roll my eyes at Kunzite and walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the apartment!" I call back to him.

Kunzite is my personal bodyguard and was appointed to look after me. He's probably the closest person to me. He's pretty much my complete opposite. Kunzite is playful but can also be completely serious in one second. I walk to the apartment we share a couple blocks away from campus. Walking in, I notice the place is a mess. I roll my eyes and start picking up.

Finally once that's done I go into the fridge and grab a beer. I plop down on the couch and switch on the TV. I'm so beyond bored with this Earth life!

I toss the remote down wallow in self-pity.

_**Serena**_

I call Mina while driving to ask for directions. My freaking GPS went out about two hours ago. She laughs at me and tells me turn by turn directions. Pulling onto her street I see her waving out in her front yard while still on the phone with me. I roll my eyes but smile. Mina's my first cousin and my best friend. Even though we haven't seen each other in about four years we call and text all the time.

"Hey!" She calls out to me as I pull in the driveway.

I'm fully grinning now. "Hey!" I jump out of my car and hug her. We hug for a minutes and I turn to look at the house. "Mina, this place looks great!" The house is a cute little house with a white fence and everything.

"I know we got it for a steal!" Mina turns to me with a sad smile. "It was an older couple who lived here. They say they both went at the same time. And the children couldn't afford to keep it."

I know why Mina is being so gentle. My Gran passed away some months ago. She was the only mother I had. My birth mother died during child birth and my father died before I was born in a car accident. "That's so romantic," I whisper.

Mina smiles and hugs me tight. "I think Gran knew it was time to go. With us going to college and growing up she knew she had raised an awesome kid."

Mina kisses my cheek and lets me go. Mina grew up with her two parents my mother's sister. They visited often back when we were kids but times got tough and they couldn't come out to the country as often.

We both begin to fill in our house with the radio blasting. Apparently there was a frat house down the street and Mina got a couple of the guys to help us with our things. I roll my eyes, same old Mina. She uses her looks for some things but no one would guess how kind hearted she is. Mina is a true romantic at heart and wait for love to come to her.

Around four in the afternoon we were finally done. The only thing we had left was to unpack our clothes. But Mina wanted to go get our school schedules first before the bookstore closed. We hopped in my car and Mina gave directions.

It's just a couple of blocks away from our house but neither of us felt like walking. We both groan when we see a huge line coming out of the bookstore.

"Damn, I guess we should've gone and did this first." Mina groans.

I nod my head, "Yeah, but let's just get it over with." Mina agrees and gets out of the car. Walking over to the line we notice it's not as long as we originally thought.

"Have you decided on a major?" Mina asks me.

I shake my head. "Not yet, I'm just going to take all my generals first." I shrug, I haven't decided yet because there wasn't anything that stuck out to me. I'm actually kind of worried that I won't find anything that will be please me and my wallet.

As the line moves Mina and I talk about dinner. She says there's an awesome pizza place a block away from our house. She also scoped out the grocery store which was only about a mile away. I smile at her, so thankful that I had her.

As we reach the front of the line we split because they're handing out schedules by last name. Approaching the front I see a very handsome looking guy. He has jet black hair and glorious blue eyes. He's at the head of the T's. I can feel my heart pound in my chest.

"Next," he says with a bored tone.

I smile, "Serena Tsukino."

Almost as soon as he hears me speak he snaps his head up. "Can you spell that?"

I nod, "T-s-u-k-i-n-o." I wait for him to hand me my schedule but he just gazes at me. I frown, "Are you okay?"

_**Darien**_

I'm awaken by my cell ringing. "Hello?"

"Darien, I volunteered you to help hand out the freshmen schedules."

I sit up completely. "Why in the world would you do that Kunzite?" I rub my face and try to wake up.

"Darien she could be an incoming freshman! If she is here then surely you will sense her!" I sigh.

Kunzite is right. After I agree I hang up and head for the shower; cleaning up a bit just in case she is an incoming freshman. As I see the long line of freshmen I almost turn around but something in me makes me go on. Walking in I see Kunzite siting in at the end of the long table.

"Hey," I greet him.

"Hey, you will be mandating the T's. It was the only letter left." He grimaced.

I shrug, "Its fine." I walk down the long table and see a huge stack of schedules.

Two hours later I'm bored out of my mind. My ass is numb and I'm getting a headache from the loud chatter of these freshmen.

"Next," I call. I don't even bother looking up.

"Serena Tsukino," a soft voice answers.

I snap up. She's beautiful; long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Perfect.

Say something stupid. "Can you spell that?"

She nods, "T-s-u-k-i-n-o."

While she is speaking I know. It's her. My bride. I can't believe I've finally found her.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

I shake my head to come out of my stupor. "Um, yeah, I was just caught off guard by the last name. May I ask where it came from?"

She blushes, "It was my father's last name. He was originally from Tokyo."

"Wow, that's cool. So did you teach you any Japanese?" I ask smiling. Also ignoring the glares coming from behind Serena.

Serena looks down at her feet, "He died before my mother died giving birth to me."

I'm in shock, "Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to come off as such a dick."

Serena lets out a laugh, "Its fine. Umm, can I get my schedule now?"

"Oh! Yeah, here you go." I hand over her schedule.

"Thanks," she mumbles and goes off. My eyes follow her as she walks away. She taps a girl who looks very similar looking. Shit they could be twins. I notice that the twin of Serena is talking to Kunzite.

I hand out the rest of the freshman schedules and meet up with Kunzite.

"Hey," I say while approaching him. Kunzite looks up in a daze with a stupid smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

Kunzite laughs, "I met her today."

I frown; was he talking about Serena? "Who?" I ask.

Kunzite blushes, "Her name is Mina. She is beautiful!" He turns to me fully. "Also, she has a cousin. I could introduce you if you want."

I smile at Kunzites thoughtfulness, "I've already met her."

"Oh," Kunzite's smile drops.

I can't help but grin, "And she is my bride."

**A/N: I actually thought about writing this as a Twilight Fanfic. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CynDLou12 had a really great question. They were wondering if this story is a devil worshipping kind of story. I completely understand why they would ask this and the answer is no. I should've made it clear in the first chapter; sorry about that. I've changed the version of the "Devil" and "Hell" in this story. Serena will actually have the same question so I will reveal that later on. **

**Thank for the reviews. I'm so glad y'all love this story because I love writing it!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Darien**_

I can't help but laugh at Kunzite. His mouth is wide open. "You better close your mouth Kunz you might catch a fly."

Kunzite finally closes his mouth. "How did you know?" he asks.

We make our way out to my car. I sigh once we're inside; turning on the heat to full blast. "I heard her speak," I simply say.

Driving to our apartment I see Kunzite next to me texting with a stupid grin. "Are you already texting her?" I laugh.

Kunzite nods, "Yeah, she gave me her number for a reason. Might as well use it."

I laugh and pull into our spot at the apartment. Kunzite shuts down his phone and glances at me. "So tell me about her?"

We walk into our apartment and I grab us two beers. "Well, I don't know if you took your eyes off Mina but Serena is beautiful. Almost too beautiful; and she doesn't even know it. Both her parents are dead," I pause for a moment. "I guess there's nothing that really ties her here."

Kunzite nods. "I guess that's a good thing though. When it does come time to take her down she won't have to leave anyone behind."

I nod and take a sip of my beer. "Hey Kunz, how about you set up a double date." I smirk and look over at him; he already has his cellphone out.

Kunzite sets down his beer and frowns. "What should we do?"

I'm silent for a moment. "We need to go somewhere where we can talk. So no movies or anything like that; but we need some entertainment."

Kunzite snaps his fingers in victory. "I know! We'll go to dinner. There's a Japanese place down the road from campus. They cook the food right in front of you for a show. Then when they're done, you guys can talk."

I give him a high five and laugh, "Great idea." I glance over at my desk. "I guess I should write to the old man and tell him I've found her."

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll call Mina and make the arrangements." I smile in thanks and head towards my room. I close my door and sit down at my desk. I grab the special paper and the quill and begin.

_Dear Old Man, _

_ I've found her. She is the most beautiful creature ever. She's a freshman here at the college. She has a cousin, who Kunzite has taken a liking to. Her parents are both dead. Would mind looking into that? I don't want specifics just some kind of info. _

_Thanks, _

_Darien_

I walk back into the kitchen and grab the lighter in the knives drawer. I set the letter on fire. Soon the entire paper is caught on fire; it turns into a small fireball and disappears. I walk back into the living room and see Kunzite sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"So?" I ask him.

Kunzite looks up at me and smiles. "It's all set. We're going out this Saturday before classes start. I thought it might be better this way. That way if you see each other in between classes you won't be complete strangers."

I nod, "Good thinking."

_**Serena**_

"Come on Mina, it's time to go home." I smile at the guy she's talking to and try to drag her away. Mina slips him a piece of paper that I'm assuming has her number on it. I'm actually surprised at this. Mina doesn't usually give out any kind of information to guys. If she does it's usually the number to a local pizza joint.

As we walk out to my car Mina can't stop smiling. "So," I drag out the word. "Who is he?"

Mina giggles. "His name is Kunzite and he is my future husband." My mouth drops. I stop in my tracks. Mina finally realizes I'm not walking with her three feet in front of me. She turns back to me and quirks her right eyebrow. "What?" She asks.

"You just met this guy twenty minutes ago. How could you possibly know he will be your future husband?" My mouth drops back open.

Mina just smiles, "Like you didn't feel something with that guy you were talking to. Serena, I've always known I would feel something when I finally met the one. It's like a sixth sense. Come on Serena, I dare you to tell me that you didn't feel a single thing when you spoke to him."

Her eyes are lit with fire and her stance is even solid. I can feel myself back down both mentally and physically. "I think I did." Mina smiles and continues to my car. I find myself walking slowly to the car, thinking.

Sure that guy I was talking to was cute, but my future husband?

"Serena?" I hear Mina faintly call. Shaking my head I grab my keys from my purse and we're on our way back.

While driving Mina's phone keeps dinging. I quickly glance over at her and find a grin on her face. "Did you really give him your number?" I ask.

"Yeah, I told you, he is going to be my future husband." Once we pull into our driveway I drag myself to the kitchen. I pull a Pepsi and grab a bag of chips. Sitting on the couch I can't even hear the TV because Mina's phone keeps going off every ten seconds.

"Mina," I dully state. She turns towards me and blushes. I see her flip the switch to place the phone on vibrate. "Thanks," I laugh.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know Mina wakes me up with her squeal. I frantically search the room for her. I go into the kitchen and find her jumping up and down holding her phone. She finally stops jumping up and down once she notices me.

"Oh! Serena! He wants to go on a date!" She begins to jump up and down again.

I smile but also roll my eyes at her. "So where are you guys going?"

Mina stops jumping up and down. She looks a little hesitant. "Well, it's sort of a double date."

My eyes widen. "Oh no, Mina! Not gonna happen!" I throw my hands up and go back into my room. Mina follows right behind me.

"Serena! Please! You know I really like this guy and he says his friend is really cute." I sit at my desk and pretend to do my homework. Mina is on my right side on her knees. My thoughts briefly go to the cute guy at the bookstore today. One date isn't going to kill me.

"Okay," I groan. Mina then screams in my ear. She ten proceeds to hug me so hard she knocks us both out of my chair.

"We have to go shopping! We only have two days to find the perfect outfit!" Mina hops off me and grabs her coat and my car keys. "Let's go!"

_**Darien (Date Night)**_

"Are you nervous?" I ask Kunzite. He's pacing around the small living room. He's got a nice track around the room.

Kunzite pulls at his button up collar. "Yeah, I think I need to be standing in front of a fucking fan so I don't start sweating." I chuckle and sit on the couch. Kunzite glares at me, "How come you're not nervous?"

I smirk, "Because I'm charming." Kunzite snorts. "What? I am!"

Kunzite flat out laughs now. "Darien, you are only charming when you mean it. Most of the time you're just being a jackass."

I can't help but let out a chuckle. "True, but this time I need to charm my future wife."

Kunzite turns serious, "Have you given any thought on how you will tell her?"

I sigh; I've had nightmares about telling her. "Yes, but I don't like any of the scenarios. I think I need to wait and get to know then I'll more information on how to approach her."

Kunzite nods. "I agree; there's no need to rush into it."

I glance at my watch and see it's time to meet the girls. I pull out of our parking spot and we're on our way to meet our future wives.

_**Serena (Date Night)**_

"So what do you know about his friend?" I ask Mina while tying my hair into my buns.

Mina is straitening her hair. "Well, Kunzite says they've been friends forever, since they were kids. He also says he's a junior like him. Darien is his name; he has black hair and blue eyes. He's studying to be a doctor. And that's all I know."

I'm disappointed in the lack of information. Mina brushes her hair one final time and turns to me. "Are you ready?"

I nod. My stomach is in knots. Why do I feel like this date is more important than I'm making it out to be?

We arrive at the Japanese restaurant at exactly six o'clock. Mina told the host the party name was under her name. The host brought led us father and father back into the restaurant. Finally at the very back was a pulled curtain. She raised the curtains and there sat two of the most handsome guys I'd ever seen.

"Mina," the guy with the white hair stood up to greet her. But I can't take my eyes off Darien. He's the same guy from the bookstore. I smile in relief.

Darien gets up from his chair and smiles as he walks to me. "Serena," he says.

"Darien, I presume?" I ask with a smirk.

He sends me a smirk right back. "Yes, shall we eat?"

His voice alone sends chills down my spine. "So I hear you're a junior." I comment as Darien pulls out my chair.

"Yeah, two long years," he dryly laughs.

I frown, "Aren't you a med student?"

Darien nods. "I am but the first two years are just general classes- boring. This year is when the fun starts. What are you planning on doing?"

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. "I'm not sure yet. I'm going to take all my generals first then maybe something will jump out at me."

Darien frowned this time. "You're just going to leave it to chance?"

"No, I'll find something, I'm only a freshman." I state firmly.

Darien looks down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so abrupt. I never had the luxury to be a kid."

"I'm sorry," I say sincerely. "Everyone should have a chance to be a kid."

Darien gives me a soft smile.

We then turn our attention to the Japanese chief.

There's obviously more to Darien than a pretty face.

**A/N: I realized that I made a mistake in writing this story. I called ****Malachite (English Dub) Kunzite (Manga). I'm so sorry about that. I've been re-reading the manga's lately and obviously it just slipped my mind. **

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please, please, please review!**

_**Darien**_

Walking out of the restaurant I notice that we've haven't heard from Kunz or Mina. "What do you say to a quick walk?" I ask Serena.

She nods, "Yeah I did to walk off some of that dinner." We laugh and go ahead of Kunz and Mina. Walking down the sidewalk I decide to be brave and grab Serena's hand. I cut my eyes towards her and see her blushing.

"So," I whisper. "What do you think of them?" I jerk my head towards behind us.

"Oh," Serena quickly glances at the couple. I turn my head also and see that Kunz and Mina are mirroring our positions. "I think Mina was right." Serena sees my confused expression so she continues. "Mina has always been good with love. Not with herself but with other people. She could always spot 'true love.' Always."

I smile. "Kunzite really likes her. I've never seen him like this."

Serena smiles back and we continue walking.

I rub my thumb over her hand. "I was wondering if maybe we could do this again. Just the two of us?"

Serena is quiet for a moment, "Yes, I would like that." I grin.

Later after we dropped the girls off at their car Kunz and I couldn't stop grinning.

"We look like fools!" I laugh at Kunz.

"I know, but I just feel… high," I nod understanding.

Walking back to our apartment all I can think about is her. Reaching my room I notice an envelope with burnt edges on all around it. I know it's from the old man. Hearing Kunz get in the shower I decide to open the letter.

_Darien, _

_I'm so glad you've found her. I knew I had the right spot; sorry it took a little longer than I expected. Son, I am taking a big risk sending you this letter. I'm afraid that I've kept you in the dark long enough. I didn't send you to Earth just to find your bride. Son, there is talk of rebels being led by your cousin Diamond. I had to get you away from home because there is a price on your head as well as your bride. I'm so sorry to have kept you in the dark. But now that you've found her, you must keep her close. If Diamond were to wed your bride… he could take the thrown. Please ask Kunzite for more information. _

_Love always,_

_Old Man_

I fold the letter and stick it into a box in my desk. How could this be? Rebels being led by my cousin?

I shake my head to try and make sense of this situation. I get up from my desk and search for Kunzite. I see Kunzite in the living room watching some baseball game.

He hears me approach him. Once he looks at my facial expression he becomes serious. "He's told you hasn't he?"

I nod, "Why did you not tell me?" I feel almost betrayed by being kept in the dark.

Kunzite looks down in shame. "I was ordered not to by your father. He wanted you to focus on find your bride. He wanted to protect you."

I scoff and roll my eyes. Making my way to the kitchen table Kunzite continues, "Dairen, I'm being completely serious. There is a huge price for your head as well as Serena. Diamond is not kidding."

"How can we be sure it's him?" I try to reason. "I haven't seen Diamond…. I can't even remember the last time I seen him!"

Kunzite sits down next to me in the kitchen. "There is a reason for that. You don't know the whole story."

"Then tell me the whole story! Obviously it wasn't important until now!" I snap.

"Alright, you know your grandfather had two sons, Diamond Sr. and your father. Being the oldest Diamond Sr. was supposed to be the next ruler. Your grandfather was afraid that being the next ruler he would abuse having so much power. So when your father found his bride your grandfather announced him as the next ruler. Obviously, Diamond Sr. didn't like that and tried to kill your father. It was never made public.

Your grandfather ordered for his death. We didn't know he had a son until after he was killed. We're not sure how Diamond found out about this unless it was from his mother. We're still not sure who she is or where she is. Diamond Sr. had to have told his 'wife' or Diamond would've never found out. Your father tried to raise him with you but Diamond is his father made over. Even as a boy he tried to kill you!"

I shake my head trying hard to process all this information.

"Think about it, Darien. All those times you fell or you got into danger it was because of him. He led you every time. I know it is hard to remember but I was there. I'm the one who brought it to your father's attention."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and breathe deep. "Why now?"

Kunzite sits back in his chair and sighs. "We're not sure. Somehow Diamond found out you were searching for your bride."

I look fully to Kunzite in shock. "There's a leak?"

Kunzite rubs his face in frustration. "Yes, we still can't find it. I've been working on it for a while now but I handed it over to Jadeite when we left."

"So what now?" I ask.

"You must stick close to Serena. If Diamond ever found out who or where she is it's not going to end well."

_**Serena**_

"Oh Serena, I'm in love," Mina can't come down from her high.

I chuckle and smile at her. I've never seen Mina like this. She's practically floating, "You look in love."

Mina turns to me and smiles. "Don't act coy cousin. Darien is quite the catch as well, how did you two know each other?"

I feel myself blush and grin. "We met the same time you and Kunzite met."

Mina smiles knowingly. "Serena, he's your match."

I giggle. "I will take your insight into consideration."

Mina just laughs.

The following Monday came too soon. My alarm clock woke me at seven just as I set it. I groan and shut it off as soon as possible. I stretch and head towards the bathroom for a shower.

After that and a good breakfast I'm on my way towards my first class. I leave an hour before class time just in case I get lost. I pull into the freshmen parking area and grab my campus map.

I find the quad easily enough but trying to find the building I'm supposed to be is more difficult. I look around for any kind of signs but see none.

"Need any help?"

I turn around and there's a man with white hair and violet eyes.

"Hello, I'm Diamond."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Serena**_

I feel the hair on the back of my neck rise. I force a smile and shake hands with the stranger. "I'm just looking for the signs on the buildings." I try to move past him but he steps in front of me.

"I can help with that. The signs, you see, are on top of the buildings." I frown and look up for the first time. I finally see the signs reading the name on the building. I look towards another building and see another sign. I sigh in frustration. I smack my head roll my eyes at myself. "Thanks," I mutter.

Once again I try and move past him but he step in front of me again. "Do you need any more help?"

I shake my head. "No, but thanks for your help." I finally move past him and make my way toward the science building. I glance back and see the stranger still staring after me. Chills run up my spine and I turn back and see Darien walking into the science building. I smile and hustle to catch up and to get away from that guy.

Dairen is waiting in line at the café. I tap him on his shoulder, "Hey."

Darin turns and grins, "Hey, yourself. Did you just get out of class?"

I shake my head, "Nope. I'm actually on my way to class but I had to get away from this guy outside. He was a bit of a creeper."

Darien narrows his eyes and glances around. "Is he around?"

I look around just to make sure that guy isn't around. "No he's gone."

"What happened?" He asks.

I shrug and stare at my shoes. "He was just overly helpful. I don't know I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing." I blush thinking how childish I sound.

Dairen gently takes my chin and forces me to look at him. "No Serena. Always trust your instincts; if something seems off then don't go along. It's the fight or flight in our brain. Usually the first choice is the right choice."

I smile. "Thanks, I don't feel so foolish now."

"So what's you next class?" He steps up to the cashier and places his order.

"I have an English class," I glance at my watch. "I actually need to go; I want to get there somewhat early. I want a good seat."

"What's the name of the class and the room number?" Darien pulls out his schedule.

I reach into my book bag for my schedule, "Advanced English; room 234."

I look up to see Darien smile. "I have that class as well!" He pauses for a moment then frowns at his schedule. "How did you get into A.E. as a freshman?"

I shrug and smile. "It's the only subject that I'm pretty good at."

Darien smile and grabs his cup. "Let's walk together."

We find the stairs and make our way into the classroom. The class is already pretty full so we take a seat in the back.

As Darien pulls his notebook and textbook out he glances over at me. "So how's the rest of your schedule look?" I grab my schedule from my bag and hand it to him. "Hmm, College Algebra, Advance English, World History, and Intro to Chemistry." He glances at me. "Quite a work load."

I nod. "Yeah, but I've planned all my generals for the next two years. This was the easiest way for me to get everything done in two years without taking a summer class."

Darien chuckles, "Where did you go to high school?"

I wince at the subject of my Gran. "I was home schooled. I took all of my classes online. I lived with my Gran out in the country so the closest high school was still too far away. So we saved up and bought a laptop and an internet provider so I could go to school."

Darien smiles softly. "When did she pass?"

My eyes widen in surprise, "This past summer. How did you know?"

"I had the same expression on my face when my mother past a couple years ago."

"Oh," I reply. "I'm sorry. How did she pass?" Something dark washed over Darien's face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked such a question."

I watch him closely as he comes out of his dark place. "No, it's alright. She died of cancer. The place where we lived wasn't a good place for her."

I frown in confusion but I don't press the conversation any father. The professor then saved us from having to speak any more. I look towards Darien a couple of times and find that he's not really all there. He looks almost lost.

_**Darien**_

Bringing up my mother isn't something I wanted to do just yet with Serena. I'm not even paying attention to this class. I can't help but go back to the guy who was bothering Serena…

I decide to text Kunzite and ask him to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. He quickly replies that he might have seen Diamond. My heart is racing. Could Diamond be here on Earth looking for Serena?

As soon as class ends I turn to Serena. "Hey, Serena, what did that guy look like out in the quad earlier?"

She frowns in confusion. "Um, well, he had white almost lavender, he had lavender eyes and there was a strange mark on his forehead. He said his name was Diamond, an odd name don't you think?"

My breathing accelerates, "Oh god." I hear myself mutter.

"What is it?" I hear Serena asks.

I shake my head to come out of my stupor. "Serena, please, you must trust me."

Serena doesn't say anything but just stares at me.

I pull out my cell and dial Kunzite. "Kunz, he's here. Dad's letter must have been infiltrated. I can't believe this."

"_Darien, you have to calm down. Serena is probably scared by the way you're acting." _I glace at Serena and just like before she's just staring at me. _"Darien, you might have to tell her sooner than you thought. I'm texting Mina and asking her to dinner. I'll cook here so we can both keep an eye on them. Darien you've got to come up with a plan."_

I sigh in frustration. "Okay, I'll see at home." I close my cell and look towards Serena again. She's waiting patiently for me to explain. "Serena, will you allow me to walk you to your car? I'd like to explain a couple of things."

Serena still doesn't say anything but nods.

Walking to her car I try to come up with kind of plan. I hear Serena's phone chime.

"Oh, Mina is over at your place. She says we're having dinner there?" I breathe in relief.

I smile, "Yeah."

Serena smiles and laughs. "Is that what you wanted to explain?"

My smile drops. "Well, that was part of it. Would you mind if we spoke more about it at my place?"

"Sure, do you want me to follow you there?"

I nod, "Yeah, I parked just right over there."

I watch as she gets into her car and take a look around. Just to make sure no one is following us. I jog over to my car and pull out, making sure Serena is right behind me. It's only a short drive but that doesn't stop me from glancing in my mirrors every two seconds. I see Serena bobbing her head to the music she's playing in her car.

I laugh at her innocence but stop suddenly. I will be the one to take that innocence away by bringing her into my world. I groan and rub my forehead in fear of an oncoming headache.

I pull into our apartment complex and park next to our permanent spot. I direct Serena to park there under the car port.

I lead her up the stairs and to our door. Kunz is there waiting for us. His face a complete mask. I subtly shake my head, indicating that I hadn't told her. Kunzite nods and walks back into the kitchen. I place my head on Serena's back and motion her into the kitchen. Mina is already there sitting at our little kitchen table.

Serena and Mina hug each other and sit at the table together.

"Excuse us ladies," I grab Kunzite and make way to my bedroom. I shut the door and turn to Kunz. "He's really here, Kunzite. He's already made contact with Serena, she described him perfectly."

"Shit," he mutters and paces my room. "Alright, we're going to have a nice dinner then I'm going to take Mina for a walk. During our walk you need to tell Serena the truth. You need to make it clear she needs to stay close to you for her own safety." Kunzite pauses then stares at me. "You _will _tell Serena the truth and I'll talk to Mina."

I'm in shock. "Are you two that serious?"

Kunzite simply nods.

"Okay, let's have dinner."

_**Serena**_

"Something's going on," I state to Mina. Darien and Kunzite have already gone into the other room.

"I can sense it," Mina whispers. "What happened?"

I run through everything carefully. "So who do you think this Diamond is?"

I frown, "I don't know but I don't think Darien likes him. But there has to be something else. When Darien called Kunzite he acted like he knew Diamond. He really panicked when I told him what Diamond looked like and his name."

"Hmm, perhaps he'll explain after dinner. Kunzite wants us to take a walk after dinner." Mina narrows her eyes at Darien's bedroom door. "I feeling both of them have some explaining to do."

"I feel like we're in way over our heads." I chuckle and Mina joins me.

The guys finally emerge from the bedroom looking a bit more relax. "So, who's ready for dinner?" Kunzite says while grinning.

"I must say, Kunzite, you made a wonderful dinner." I gush. Kunzite blushes and bows his head in thanks.

"Good thing too because I can't cook for shit," Mina mutters. We all burst out laughing.

"I afraid it's true. When we were little Mina and I used to help Gran bake. Mina would somehow always end up burning the cookies or whatever we were making." I laugh at the memory of us standing on chairs and trying to stir without making a mess.

Mina laughs and blushes. "Would you like to take a walk?" Kunzite asks Mina.

"Sure," she replies and gets up with Kunzite.

Pretty soon they're out the door.

This leaves only Darien and I.

_**Darien**_

My palms are fucking sweaty. I take a deep breath and grab a beer. "Do you wanna come sit down in the living room?"

She nods and I lead the way. I take a seat on the sofa and pat the spot next to me. She sits and folds her hands. I take a sip of my beer and sigh deeply. "I really don't know how to explain this."

Serena frowns and moves her body to face me. "How did you know Diamond?"

I pause, "He's my cousin."

She's surprise, "Okay, then why did you panic when I said I ran into him?"

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "Serena you have to believe me when I say he's not a good guy. He's more than that actually, he's… dangerous."

Serena takes a moment, "Why is he dangerous?"

"He thinks my father killed his father," I state coldly. "And he's had it out for me ever since."

"Okay," she whispers.

I take a quick glance at her and see she's thinking. "Serena there's more."

"I figured," she says.

I take a deep breath. "What religion are you Serena?"

Now she's definitely lost. "My Gran wasn't really spiritual. She believed in a higher power but nothing more specific than that."

"Did she believe in Hell?"

Serena pauses for a moment. "You know, I have no idea. I mean she never really spoke about Hell. She never used it against me or anything for punishment. I guess she believed in Hell."

I look at her. "But you know about Hell and the different versions?"

Serena shrugs. "Yeah, I mean, I do watch TV."

I nod. "Serena… the reason I'm asking about Hell is because I want you to forget everything you've ever been told about it."

"I'm so lost right now but okay."

I take another long sip of my beer. "Serena, I'm not from here." I gesture around the room. "I'm not from here…Earth."

She doesn't say anything.

"I'm the next ruler of the underworld. I'm the prince of darkness and all that shit. My father resides over the underworld. He sent me to Earth to find my bride." I stop myself from blurting anymore out.

Serena is just staring at me. "So you're the Devil?"

I breathe in relief that she's not in shock. "Kind of, Serena people have the wrong idea about Hell. It's not even called that. It's the underworld. The Greeks were more right about the underworld than these new Christians." I peek at her and see she's waiting for me to continue. "We don't preside over just bad people. It's like Heaven and Hell together. Think of it like a huge hallway. Inside every room is either Hell or Heaven."

"A room is for each person. However they spent their life here is going to judge how they spend the afterlife." Serena finishes for me.

My eyes widen in surprise, "Yeah, exactly." I continue. "It's not a place to fear. As long as you didn't murder anyone or cause trouble you're fine."

Serena nods in understanding. "So what is your role then?"

"We keep order. If the underworld was a large company my father would be the CEO." I finish my beer and set it on the coffee table.

"That makes sense." She takes a deep breath and fiddles with her hands. "So is there any way you could prove this?"

I smirk. I snap my fingers and hold the flame I created.

Serena smiles, "Sorry, I was just making sure."

I chuckle. "I'm really surprised you haven't either run away screaming or passed out."

Serena laughs. "I guess it's a good thing I don't belong to any religion."

We both laugh.

**A/N: Pretty long chapter. A review would be very nice. Thanks!**


	5. New Author

**A/N: **I received 11 PM messages from people who have read my Twilight stories asking for this story to be made as a Twilight story.

11.

But I got twice as many reviews asking me not to.

So, this story shall remain as Sailor Moon.

Thank you so much for understanding and making this decision easy.

-LivingVampire


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have no words… I simply can't get over how many people fought for this story. I would like you all to know that I truly appreciate it. Thank you and I will try my best to give you a story worth reading**.

_**Serena**_

Mina and Kunzite both arrive just as I'm starting to fall asleep on the sofa. As they walk in Mina forces a smile. I raise an eyebrow in question, but Mina just mouths _later_.

"Girls, we need to be honest," Kunzite gestures to both of them. "We don't want you to go home. And it's not anything romantic, but it's for your own safety. We're afraid of what Diamond might do, what he's capable of." Kunzite stands beside Darien in a military stance. He looks at both Mina and I with a completely serious face. "We're afraid he might go as far as to kidnap one of you."

Mina and I both gasp in shock.

"I want you both to understand how serious this is." Darien steps forward looking down in shame. "I wish I didn't have to bring you two into any of this. Diamond has already made contact with Serena and I'm sure he's gained more information since then." Darien bows, "I beg of you both to please stay here. My room and my bed are larger so you can both stay in there. Kunzite will be sleeping in his own room and I'll stay on the sofa. I'll change the sheets in my room of course and we will give you a shirt to sleep in."

Mina and I looked at each other.

"We should give them a moment," I hear Kunzite whisper. He then turns to us, "We'll be in the kitchen making some hot coco. Please us either Darien's or my room to talk. Join us when you've made your decision."

With that Mina pulls me into a room. I assume its Darien's considering all the medical textbooks.

Mina sits down on the bed and pulls Darien's computer chair in front of her. I sit and try to make sense of the situation.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Physically I'm fine, mentally… I'm a bit scrambled." I hug myself and try to think even harder. There are just too many thoughts in my head. But one thing is certain, Darien is truly afraid for our wellbeing. "Mina, I believe them."

Mina nods, "I do too." She pauses and closes her eyes. "And that's what frightens me. That is this all true; Diamond, Hell, things that go bump in the night!" Mina opens her eyes and looks to me with certainty in her eyes. "But I can _feel_ their fear and concern about us. Whoever and whatever this Diamond guy is truly dangerous. I'm not going to lie and say that I feel safe going home."

I nod, "I agree. I feel a strong connection with Dairen. They are both afraid of what might happen if Diamond gets his hands on us."

"So we stay," Mina confirms.

"We stay." I shrug, "Then we'll discuss Darien becoming the next Underworld ruler later." I wave it off.

_**Dairen**_

I pace back and forth in the kitchen. I keep glancing at my bedroom door hoping that they come out soon. "Do you think they'll stay?" I ask Kunz.

Kunzite just keeps stirring while he answers. "Yes." Kunzite cuts his eyes at me. "What are you so worried about?"

I stop pacing for a moment. _Serena. _"Serena doesn't have the reactions I expect any other human to have." I sit at the table and lean my head on my hand. "I just— I'm afraid that one day she'll wake up and freak out. She'll figure out that she doesn't belong in my world and that we're a mistake."

Kunz pours the hot coco into two mugs. "Darien, I'm going to give you some great advice." I raise an eyebrow at him, waiting. "You need to talk to Serena. You need to ask her these kinds of things. If you want to have any successful relationship you need to communicate. If you don't there will be trust issues and you'll just grow farther apart."

I nod in understanding. "You're right." I sigh and grab another beer from the refrigerator. I turn back to him while leaning up against the icebox. "So how did Mina take it?"

Kunz chuckles, "She freaked out. There wasn't anyone around us but you could've probably heard her a mile away. Once I convinced her that I am still human and not some demon she calmed down. I told her about being your guard and how we find our brides. She listened and she said okay."

I laugh, "We have the strangest brides ever."

"Oh really?"

I snap my head up and there's Serena and Mina looking back and forth at us. "Uhhh…. I mean, you guys just took our past with such grace! It's almost strange!" I say with fearful eyes and a forced grin.

Mina rolls her eyes. "Nice save Romeo."

Kunzite breaks the silence. "Have you two made a decision?"

They both nod. "We've agreed to stay."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. Kunzite brings them both their hot coco and we all move into the living room. Serena and I take the love seat while Kunz and Mina take the longer sofa. Kunz flips the TV on and hands the remote to Mina.

I can't focus on what we're watching. All I can think about is how close Serena is. She's less than a foot away. All I have to do is reach just a few inches and I could be holding hands with her.

Just a few inches.

I take a quick glance around the room. Serena is actually watching whatever's on TV. Kunzite and Mina are sitting close together but are still PG.

I set down my beer and quickly place my hand on top of hers. I don't even look at her. I just stare at the TV; not really watching but keeping my face from hers. I cut my eyes towards her again and see she's smiling.

Then she grabs my hand for the full motion of hand holding.

I smile and keep watching whatever the hell we're watching.

_**Serena**_

I can't stop yawning. I'm not even sure what we're watching anymore.

"I think it's time to get these girls to bed," Darien chuckles.

I laugh, "Sorry guys." I look over to Mina and see she's already knocked out. She's practically all over Kunzite. "Oh, well at least I tried to stay up."

Kunzite chuckles and wakes Mina. She looks around in confusion then spots me and tries to go back to sleep on Kunzite. I laugh and walk over to shake her. "Come on Mina; time for bed."

Mina yawns and stretches and follows me into Darien's room. There are already two shirts waiting for us on the bed. Once we change we lay down. The lights are off, the room is warm, and yet I can't fall asleep just yet. All I can think about is watching the history channel and watching their version of Hell. All the demons and punishment. The different circles of Hell.

"Mina?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" She answers.

I sigh, "I'm freaking out."

Mina sits up in bed, "I was waiting for it." She rests on her side and I mirror her. "You're freaking out about the whole Hell thing?" I nod. "Kunz says it isn't like that. He says it's different for each person. It's not Hell, it's the Underworld. It's both Heaven and Hell. Come on Serena, you're a rational person think about it."

I sigh in frustration. "Darien told me to think about it like a big hallway and behind each door is that person's fate. I can see that but I can all see Hell the way everyone else thinks of it."

Mina nods, "Serena, maybe you should sleep on it."

"Yeah," I agree. "Goodnight, Mina."

"'Night," Mina turns over and falls asleep.

I feel my eyes growing heavy until they finally close.

_I feel myself being swallowed into the ground. I feel the soil of the earth surround my skin. The soil itself becomes hot. I'm sinking deeper and deeper into the Earth. The soil itself is starting to bubble. It's burning my skin! _

_Finally, I'm free of the surrounding soil. I look around and see lava and fire and red rocks. There's only one path that's not covered in fire or lava. I stick to the middle of the path and make my way down. The lava flows just like water and fire takes the sky. I hear someone calling my name. The father down the path I go the hotter it seems to get. _

_Farther down I see the cells. The cells all line both sides of the pathway. The men/women inside the cells are forced to stand on the lava. Although it doesn't seem to burn their skin they still scream out in pain. I try and hurry to get past them. _

"_Serena," I hear my name being called again. I walk faster down the path until I come to a fork. I see that the other path is a set of stairs but I also see that the lava has cut the path off. I turn to the right path moving forward to continue but a demon starts going down the stairs. My curiosity gets the better of me and I watch as the seven feet tall demon begins to be swallowed by the lava._

_I gasp and turn around to the other path. _

_But I run into something… or someone. _

_I look up and it's Diamond. His red eyes are on fire and his horns are a sharp as any knife. _

I wake up in a cold sweat. I glance at Mina and hear her softly snoring next to me. I grab my phone off the night stand and see that it's 3 o'clock. I head to the bathroom and splash my face with cool water. I grab the sink and take a few deep breaths.

"It was just a dream, Serena," I mutter.

I pat my face dry and move into the kitchen for a glass of water. I see the TV light and walk quietly into the room just in case Darien fell asleep with it on. To my surprise he's still up. He notices me walk in and sit up on the sofa.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hey," I whisper back.

He frowns and waves his hand over to me, motioning me to sit. I do and he throws the blanket over the both of us. Like its natural, I lean into his side.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Bad dream," I reply.

He hugs me tighter to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head no. I feel Darien take a deep breath and let it out fast. "Serena, I forgot to mention one major detail in my confession to you. I was so focused on trying to tell you I'm going to be the next ruler that I forgot to tell you _why_ I was telling you."

Darien sits up and I sit up also. He turns towards me bringing one leg on the sofa. "Serena, the reason I had to tell you about myself is because you're my bride."

I frown in confusion. "That's why I'm here," Dairen continues. "I came up here to search for a bride. Before the heir can take the thrown he must first find his bride. We do this whole ritual thing at home and find out the location you are going to be found it. Its tradition, but it's my job to find you. It doesn't take into account of how long until you get to this location, but it'll be where I found you. Father sent me here two years ago and I thought for sure I wasn't going to find you. I was so ready to head back home."

I ask the first question that pops into my mind. "Darien, how old are you?"

This time its Darien's turn to frown in confusion. "I'm only 54," he states.

I feel my heart fill with sadness. "I'm sorry that you had to wait for long for me. I'm so lucky that I didn't have to wait or go through guy after guy. And suffer heartache over and over again until I found the right one."

Darien just stares at me. "You never have the reactions I expect."

I shrug, "I'm more of a keep cool now and freak out later kind of girl." I pause thinking about Gran. "I wasn't always like this. I was immature, impulsive, and a brat. But when my Gran died I had to rethink things I had to grow up just a little but faster than I wanted to." I look towards Darien. "But I'm thankful for being able to be a kid."

Darien smiles softly. "I wish I could've known you back then."

I laugh, "Nah, you would've hated me!"

Darien laughs. "Perhaps but we would've worked it out."

I nod and grin at him. "Yeah, I think so too."

**A/N: I hope y'all like it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer on my author notes. Sorry about that. Sailor Moon isn't mine, I just use the character for enjoyment. **

_**Darien**_

I wake up hearing soft snoring in my ear. I try to get up but I notice a weight on my left side. I fully wake up and see Serena still sleeping with me on the sofa. I feel like a creep for watching her sleep but I can't help it. I brush away a few hairs from her forehead so I can fully see her face.

That little movement wakes her. When she stretches it makes my t-shirt she's wearing rise up. I can't stop from glancing at her creamy white legs. I resist the strong urge to feel her legs.

"Morning," I hear he softly mumble.

I snap my head up from her legs and smile at her. "Morning, guess you never went back to your bed huh?"

Serena blushes. "Nope," she laughs.

"What time do you girls have class today?"

Serena yawns and tucks her head back into the crock of my neck. "I don't have class today, but Mina does at noon."

"So you need to get home then?" Serena just nods and begins to go back to sleep. "We should go then."

She groans and gets up from the sofa and me. As soon as she's gone I miss her warmth. By the time I get up she's already gone in the bathroom.

Kunzite comes out of his room… and so does Mina. I raise an eyebrow at him. He just blushes. He mouths _later_ and I smile.

"I'll fix us some breakfast then we all need to talk." Kunzite motions me to follow him into the kitchen.

"So what happened with Mina last night?" I smirk.

Kunzite shakes his head and turns serious. "Darien, I don't want to frighten you but I haven't heard from anyone in about two days. I've tried contacting Jadeite but I haven't heard anything back."

I get a bad feeling. "Maybe I should try to contact father?"

Kunzite shakes his head, "I don't think that'd be a good idea. I don't want to give away our position."

"Shit," I rub my forehead and try to collect my thoughts. "We need to tell the girls we're transferring in their classes. We need to keep an eye out for Diamond."

He agrees and quickly throws together breakfast. As I make coffee and toast I try to come up with some way to tell the girls about school.

After breakfast is eaten I motion everyone into the living room.

"Girls," Kunzite calls for their attention. Serena and Mina take a seat on the large sofa and wait for Kunz to continue. "Darien and I have something really important we wish to discuss with you."

I step forward to continue the conversation. "Kunzite and I only came to Earth to look for you two. And now that we've found you there is no reason to continue college." I take a moment to pause. "We haven't heard from the Underworld in about two days. We think something may have happened. I think Diamond is an even greater risk right now."

Serena looks so serious. "What would you like us to do?"

I take a deep breath, "If it's alright with you girls, we'd like to keep you in sight. I'm really afraid, with not hearing from the Underworld in so long that we could be under attack."

"So are you guys going to be dropping out from school?" Mina asks.

"Well, sort of. We still need to remain on campus so we're going to drop all of our current classes. Then we're going to enroll in your classes." Both girls nod in understanding. "Kunzite will remain with Mina and I will remain with Serena. I also think we should stay either here or at your place. Which would you prefer?"

Serena looks towards Mina and nods her head. "We'd like to stay at our house," Serena says.

I nod in understanding and look to Kunzite. "Well, we can pack some things and take you both over to your house so Mina can get ready." I look back at the girls. "We'll need to sweep the house as well. Just in case Diamond found out where you girls live."

After that Kunz and I hop in my car following the girls back to their place. Pulling up I stop the girls from getting out of their car. I tell them to just hang out in the car while Kunz and I begin up the steps.

Walking in I see that everything is looks normal but I notice there are too many flowers around. I motion Kunz towards the flowers and make him stop. I quickly make my way out to the girl's car.

Serena rolls down the window, "Hey, do you have a lot of flowers in the house?"

Serena shakes her head no, "No, Mina's has really bad allergies. All of that pollen would really irate her."

I run back into the house and see Kunzite standing where I left him. "Don't touch the flowers," I command him. I slowly make my way over to the flowers. As soon as I near the closed lilies, they open. "Shit," I mutter. I move even closer and barely peek over into the center of the flower.

In the middle of the flower is Diamonds third eye. I quickly turn back and shut my eyes. "His powers have grown," I open my eyes once I'm fully turned. "His third eye is in the center of all these flowers." I recall Diamond only being able to use the third eye on his forehead. It looks like now he can spread his third eye…

"Fuck," Kunz curses.

"Cover them then take them out to the back; set them on fire." I take another look around the living room. "I'm going to search the other rooms and see if I see anything."

Kunzite nods and grabs a kitchen towel to throw over the flowers. I make my way around the kitchen and dining room before making my way upstairs. I check the hall closet, bathroom, Mina's room and Serena's room; nothing. Going down into the basement, I don't see anything and go back up stairs. I walk out into the back and see Kunz setting a small fire for the flowers.

"Its all clear," I call out to him.

"Okay!" He yells back.

Walking back to the girl's I motion them to come on out.

"Find anything?" Serena asks.

I nod, "Yeah, we found Diamond's third eye."

Serena looks shocked. "What?"

I take a moment trying to think how to explain it. "Diamond has the gift of hypnotizing people with his third eye. But now it seems that his powers have grown, he can place the third eye anywhere. The third eye can hypnotize you into thinking anything he wants."

I hear Mina gasp. "It's alright, we got them all out."

I hear Kunzite walking towards us; he's holding a burn piece of paper. "It's from Jadeite."

_Dar, _

_Diamond is here in the Underworld. I'm sorry but he has killed your father. Diamond and his men have no idea where we are. I've kept the court safe. I have an inside man working for Diamond and he reports that Diamond knows your location. However, he doesn't know exactly where you or your bride lives. Diamond is sending Youma's your way. I'm trying to find his weak point but it's hard to plan an attack with you and Kunzite gone. _

_Be safe, Prince._

"Youma's," I mutter to myself.

"Youma's?" Mina asks.

"They're monsters from the Underworld," Kunzite says. He grabs Mina's hand comforts her.

"They're used for our most severe cases in the Underworld. They were basically created for torture." I say.

"And they're coming for us?" Serena whispers.

I nod.

_**Serena**_

Darien looks down at the letter and just stares at it. "My father is dead," he chokes out.

I gasp and hug Darien. I feel him drop the letter and hug me back. He rests his head against my shoulder and sighs. I can feel his tears run down my neck.

"Come on," Kunzite says softly. "It's not safe to be out in the open."

Darien doesn't let me go completely and leaves his right arm around me. After we walk in and settle down in the living room I make Darien a cup of tea. I hand it to him and he pulls me down on the sofa next to him.

"Will it be safe to go to school?" Mina asks. She and Kunz are sitting in the love seat across from our long sofa.

"I'm not sure. I want to say we should hide out in the basement but…" Darien pauses. "I'm not sure where the Youma's will attack. Diamond doesn't know where we are specially; just the city. But I can't stand by and let him kill innocent people."

"You're going to fight," I state.

Darien glances at me and nods.

"I should get ready for school," Mina says. I look at her and notice her eyes are empty. I get up and walk with her.

Once we're up stairs and in her room I ask what's wrong. "Mina, what's going on?"

Mina sits on her bed and places her head in her hands. "I don't know. I think I'm in shock. I just need to get away and go to class."

I nod, "I understand. I think we all need a distraction."

Mina nods and moves to get in the shower. I leave her room and go back down stairs. Darien and Kunz haven't moved.

"Kunz," I call to get his attention. He looks up at me, "I need you to distract her. Make her forget about all this. Just act like it's another day. Just be the boyfriend that walks his girlfriend to class."

Kunzite nods and goes up to her room.

Soon, they leave for Mina's class. Leaving me with Darien.

I sit next to him and grab his hand. Darien lays his head on my shoulder. "My dad was a good guy and a great ruler. I never told him that."

I can't help but think of my Gran. She's the one who raised me and I never got to tell her how much I appreciated her. "I'm sure he knew you loved him. I never did tell my Gran how much she meant to me."

I raise my left arm and wrap it around him. I then run my hand up and down his back. Threading my fingers through his hair I hear Darien sigh heavily.

He wraps his arms around me tight and brings his lips to my ear. "I'm so grateful for you," he whispers.

I blush and smile at his sweet words. Darien slowly moves my hair away from my neck completely and runs his nose along my neck. I then feel his lips press lightly, lingeringly, against my throat. I shiver. I let out a deep sigh becoming devoted to sensation. As if in a trance, I lean my head back to give him better access. Darien takes it and kisses my throat and below my ear.

"Serena," he whispers. I have to stain to hear him. I feel him move from me and I pull back just enough to look at him. He looks into my eyes, almost searching for something.

And then slowly he comes closer to me. I unconsciously lick my lips. His eyes dart down to my lips and he licks his. As soon as his nose is touching mine my eyes flutter close.

With that Darien kisses me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- A/N: I've raised the initial T rating to M rating! Please be aware! M= 17 and older! **

_**Darien **_

Her lips are so soft. I can't hold back a moan. I hear Serena sigh when I pull back.

"Wow," I whisper. Serena's eyes are filled with lust and desire. Her lips are swollen and her cheeks are dusted with a blush.

She takes me by surprise by kissing me again. Her lips move against mine with such force that I have to pull back again. I softly push her down onto the sofa. With Serena now on her back I lay myself in between her legs. I capture her lips once again.

"Oh Darien," I hear her moan as I move my way towards her neck. I suck at her pale skin and nip it softly. Her hands are driving me mad. They rub my back and my chest making me groan with satisfaction. I don't even notice when I start moving my hips against hers until I hear her speak again. "Faster, Darien," she gasps.

I grind and move my hips firmly against her. Serena wraps her legs around my hips and begins to bite my neck and ear. My eyes roll back into my head fucking mad with pleasure.

"Close, Dar," I hear Serena gasp again.

"Me too," I growl picking up the speed.

I feel Serena's hips rise to meet mine. I feel the chills rush through my entire body.

"DARIEN!" Serena screams in my ear.

I sigh her name as I finish. I place my full weight on top of her and gather her in my arms. All I can hear is the sound of us panting. I tuck my face into her neck and inhale her scent. She smells of lavender and sunshine.

I chuckle at myself as Serena threads her fingers through my hair. "What's so funny?"

I draw back from her and smile. "I was just thinking how good you smell. I thought to myself that you smell like lavender and sunshine." She giggles. "Then I thought, what a sap you've turned me into."

Serena cries out with laughter and I just roll my eyes.

We move around on the sofa until we get comfortable and fall into blissful sleep.

***BecomingTheDevil***

I can't explain what wakes me up but the feeling of dread. I notice that it's dark outside. I look at my watch and see that it's six o'clock at night! I glance around for any sight of Kunzite and Mina.

I slowly pull myself away from Serena and check every room in the house. They're nowhere in sight and no note. I feel my stomach drop. I pull out my cell and call Kunzite. It goes straight to voice mail.

"Shit," I mutter. Where could they be?

I hear Serena stir.

"Darien?" I hear her call.

I move closer to her, "I'm here."

Serena looks outside and sees that it's dark. "Where's Mina?"

I take a deep breath, "I don't know. Nor Mina or Kunz is here and there's no note."

Serena doesn't show any reaction. I sit down next to her on the sofa. She reaches for her cell and dials Mina's number. After a moment, "It goes straight to voicemail."

I bury my head into my hands. "So did Kunzites phone."

"Darien, what if something has happened to them?" Serena gets up from the sofa and starts pacing around the living room.

Just then a small fire ball falls from thin air. I catch it easily and open the slightly burnt letter.

_Darien, _

_Kunzite and his bride have been captured. I'm not sure where Diamond is hold them but my inside man saw Diamond's Youma bring them in. I'm not sure what Diamond's next move is but I think he's found out where you and your bride stay. I think you better go underground and try to come up with a plan of attack. I've got about 200 men waiting for you here when you get back. You must find a way to get back here. And fast. _

_Jadeite_

I let a loud growl and burn the letter entirely.

"What's wrong?" Serena asks as she rubs my back.

I have to force back the tears and fear I feel as I turn to look at her. "They've been captured." I take a deep breath. "We have to leave. Pack some clothes and whatever you wish to save. Diamond has found where we live. We have to move underground."

I practically drag her to her room. She packs a few clothes and a picture.

That's when the Earth begins to move.

We both hit the floor and are blinded by the light coming through the window. Then just as soon as the light appears, it's gone. The Earth stops shaking as well. I rush to the window and find the sight of what looks like a bomb has dropped.

"Serena, we have to get out of here. Now," I pull myself away from the window and grab her hand again. I drag her down stairs and grab her car keys. "We have to get underground. We have to find a way to get back to the Underworld."

Serena doesn't say anything and I have to look back to her as we're running. She's staring at the destruction behind her house.

"Serena," I call her from the horrible sight. She turns to me with tears in her eyes. I move to her car and throw her bag in the back seat. I start the car and head towards the school.

_**Serena**_

I don't really remember how we got to the school library but we arrive in less than five minutes. Darien grabs my bag and my hand and pulls me into the library. Darien heads towards the back, and straight for the stairwell. We climb down three flights to reach the basement.

There we find a girl huddled in the corner.

"YOU TWO!" She screams and points at us. She gets up from her corner and heads towards us fast. Darien puts himself in the path of her advance. "I had a vision of you two! You two are the cause of all this death!"

"Who are you?!" Darien demands.

"My name is Raye and I had a vision of you two. You need to get back to the Underworld right?"

My mouth drops open. "How do you know that?"

Raye growls in frustration. "Listen, I'm a psychic. I had a vision of all this death. I asked the fire who was the cause of it and you two popped up. The fire guided me here and told me to help you. We need to get to my temple."

"Your temple?" Dairen narrows his eyes at her.

"Yes my temple!" Raye screams. "Only there can I open up the portal. I don't have any power here!"

I place my hand on Darien's shoulder. He turns to me, "I believe her."

"Thank you!" Raye throws her hands up and heads towards the basement door. "Come on," she calls not looking at us. "We have to get out of here fast. The Youma Diamond sent will be here within the hour."

Darien and I follow her out. Raye explains that her temple is only five blocks away. Darien says we must stick to the walls and try to stay invisible. He says the Youma is searching from the sky. I notice tiny star like crystals shattered in the sky.

As Darien and Raye continue talk I spot a flying crystal heading towards us. I tug on Darien's coat to get his attention. Darien finally stops talking and turns to me. I slightly point to the crystal.

Darien pulls both Raye and I into an ally. We move along the shadow of the building as Dairen tries several doors. All of them locked. We hear the crystal approaching, the gentle humming alerting us. Darien finally finds an unlocked door at the end of the ally.

We walk into a dark hallway. Darien holds my hand and I reach for Raye's, forming a chain. Walking towards the subtle light at the end of the hallway. We find ourselves in a movie theater. Darien quickly moves us into the lobby to find it completely empty.

"Where are all the people?" I ask.

Raye walks behind the counter and shakes her head. "There's no one here."

"Fuck, I don't like this," Darien mutters.

"I don't like this either. I think we need to leave." I say quietly.

Raye comes and stands beside me as she nods.

Darien walks slowly towards the entrance door and peeks out. "There's no one outside. There's no one walking in the streets, there are no cars. Where the hell is everyone?"

"We must get out of here, Darien, now." Raye says.

Darien nods and reaches for my hand. I grab Raye's hand as Darien leads us to the back entrance of the theater. Darien holds up his left hand to halt our movement. Darien cracks open the door and looks around. He turns back to us and puts his pointer fingers to hip lips. We gradually make our way out of the theater. We use the back allies to move through the four blocks.

However, on our last block the back allies end. We have to move onto the main street.

Darien stops us at the end of the ally and in the corner of the shadow.

"If we go out onto the main street we will be the only thing moving. I still haven't seen anyone at all." Darien says with a grimace. "I'm going to go and see if I see any crystals then I'll wave you when it's clear. Then we'll run."

Raye and I nod and watch him stick to the walls. He looks left, then right, and then waves us to move towards us. We rush towards him. He turns quickly to make sure we're behind him. We run.

We reach Raye's temple rather quickly. Raye opens the temples gate with the key that hangs around her neck. We're inside within seconds. The only light in the temple is a large fire pit located at the center of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I always turn off the lights when I leave." Raye laughs. The next thing I know tons of candles are lit; lighting the room entirely. "Now let's move to the center."

Darien grabs my hand and squeezes it gently. Raye takes a seat closer to the fire while Darien and I sit behind her. Raye places her hands in front of her and begins to chant.

The pit of fire in front of her is soon ablaze. I gasp as the fire reaches the roof.

"Be still, I control the fire," Raye says calmly.

I still scoot closer to Darien, who's watching the fire closely.

Raye continues to chant. The fire grows until it's all around us. It circles around us, coming closer and closer. I begin to panic.

"RAYE!"


End file.
